Time to Die
by MangaSockAttack
Summary: Fang's flock, save Fang himself, are dead. Dylan is also dead and the others are lined up to die. What will Fang do when it comes to the end? Horrible summary, please read. My first posted fanfiction! Will not be continued
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my first (posted) fanfic! *applause* Ok, I had a dream about this on vacation (I really need to stop reading MR before I go to sleep) and I frantically wrote down as much as I could remember. Here we go~!

Disclaimer (so exciting!): I do not own Maximum Ride of any of the characters otherwise *hehe* things would be a LOT different!

Claimer: I own the plot, I dreamt it first!

Max's P.O.V.

Shoot, we're going to die.

Sorry, I just had to get that bit of pessimism out. Dylan is dead, Star is dead, Kate is dead, Rachet is dead, Maya is dead, and Holden is dead. Now, we are going to die. Nudge is sobbing into Iggy's shirt, Angel and Gazzy are crying into each other as well. Total is reciting some sort of depressing poetry and Fang is sitting emotionlessly staring at a wall. I keep on trying to get their attention but they aren't listening to me.

_Fine job you're doing with them, you really have the situation under control _the Voice says_._ You know what? That did it. "FINE! FORGET ABOUT ME WHEN THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!" Everyone froze and looked at me, even Fang. "SIT DOWN AND LISTEN UP! WE WILL GO IN THE FOLLOWING ORDER: ME, FANG, IGGY, NUDGE, GAZZY, ANGEL AND TOTAL. IF YOU SEE AN OPPORTUNITY TO ESCAPE, FORGET THE DEAD AND GO! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?" Everyone nodded and kept quiet. Technically, I couldn't boss Fang around but what is he going to do, argue? Suddenly, Total spoke,

"May I go before Angel?"

"Yes," my short response. We sit quietly for a couple minutes, my arms around everyone (except Fang) when a white-coat comes in. "Who's next?"

"I'll go" I said, disentangling myself from the little ones. As they handcuff me and start taking me away, I turn around and yell,

"I love you all and don't you forget it!" At that, Angel burst into tears, again. Fang looks at me and suddenly the emotionless pits I call his eyes open up. I see sadness, anger and mostly love. He walks up, ignoring the white-coat and kisses me.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry. I love you. I'll take care of them."

"Promise?" I barely whispered.

"Promise" he replies.

Tada~! I Well, how was it? Good, bad, horrible, amazing? I want to know, so press that cute little button below here, would ya?

MSA

P.S. I know it was short, the next chapter will be longer, promise~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Universe! This chapter is dedicated to ****Fax is forever**** and ****malena727****. Thank you for giving me my first reviews! Without further ado~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, you see, if I did, Fang wouldn't be an idiot. Just saying.**

**Claimer: I own the plot!**

Fang's P.O.V. (might be a bit OOC)

Max is gone. She is dead and there is nothing I can do about it. I know, deep down, it's my fault. If I hadn't left her, all those months ago, at Total's wedding we might not be in this mess. I could have helped protect her, instead I was to worried about my flock.

*FLASHBACK*

The gang and I were just goofing around when all of a sudden my phone stared to buzz in my pocket. I picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Fang? It's Max. We have a problem, Gazzy is gone."

"What?" I said, stunned. Max was always very careful about stuff like this, especially with Angel and Gazzy.

"Do you have ANY idea where he may be?" She sounded heartbroken.

"No, I'm sorry. I'll update you if I hear anything, bye."

"K, thanks, bye." *click* She hung up.

"Yo, guys. If you hear anything about Gazzy update me, ok?"

"Gazzy?" Star asked "Is he the little boy?"

"Yeah, he went missing." My short reply sounded abrasive.

"Oh, sorry. We'll let you know."

"Thanks-

*END FLASHBACK*

I was ripped out of my thoughts by Iggy.

"What are we going to do? Max is dead. Is there a plan?"

He sounded defeated and he gave me some serious Déjà vu.

"We are going to follow her orders and find a way to get the hell out of here." I said, blankly.

I started scanning the room, looking for exits when the white-coat came back.

"Alright, who's next?" He spoke like this was some sort of game. He spoke like it didn't matter, like we'd be right back. It infuriated me, it got me moving. I looked behind him and noticed he left the door open. _There has to be a way out that way, there has to_

"I'll go" I said, walking towards him with my hands out. Right before he could handcuff me I kicked him in the, er, gentle area, and started running towards the door. Max's flock followed me, only about a foot behind.

"Let's go, go, go!" I yelled, waving them in front of me. They picked up speed and sprinted towards the end of the hall. Nudge put he hand against the wall and stumbled back, probably flooded with horrible feelings and memories.

"Don't go left." She said, shakily. We all turned right and continued sprinting down the halls. There didn't seem to be any guards, it was to easy. Then, SMACK! I ran headfirst into a Gen-77. Immediately, I went into attack mode. I saw the younger ones do the same. Then I got a good look at the Gen-77 and I stumbled back. It looked just like Dylan.

**Ok, this chapter was longer like I promised. What do you guys think? Better than the first chapter? Worse than the first chapter? Horrible? Amazing? Well? I want your honest opinion so press that review button, would ya?**

**MSA**

**P.S. I'm thinking of re-writing the first chapter, any thoughts on that?**


	3. Sorry!

Hello faithful readers,

I am sorry, but I can't write this story anymore. My original plot looked a lot better at 5 a.m., I am really at a loss for what to do. I am going to re-write this story sometime in the future so please keep on eye open for that. This originally meant to be a one-shot and I just can't continue it anymore.

I'm sorry,

MSA


End file.
